sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
The History Of Mobius
This is the universe with my characters. It will have other characters if you want. This is also a work in progress. Chapter 1: The Birth Of The Chaos Emerald Mobians The mobians started to think they needed to mine the gems of chaos, a miner named Lilian mined the first gem of chaos, a little hedgehog appeared after she mined the gem of chaos, he was older than the other chaos emerald mobians when they were 'born'. "Who are you?" asked Lilian in her usual sweet, kind voice, "i-i'm silvan" replied the little hedgehog. "Well, little Silvan, where are your parents?" asked lilian in a concerned voice. "And for that matter, why are you down here? it's dangerous down here", "P-Parents?" asked the little hedgehog. "Well, little Silvan, I'll take care of you." said Lilian. Silvan smiled and hugged lilian happily, and then something popped into his mind. "chaos emerald hedgehog", "huh?" asked lilian, "i am a chaos emerald hedgehog." responded silvan, "well your special then" said lilian happily, lilian started to walk to the exit "come along little one" she said hinting it was time for them to leave the mine, silvan happily followed, he grabbed her hand and she looked at him with a smile, silvan then said "let's go mummy!" he said happily, lilian was surprised to hear him call her 'mummy' but none-the-less she was happy and they left the mine. Chapter 2: The Miners' SecretCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Action The miners kept the secret of the chaos emerald mobians, lilian stayed home to raise silvan, ellie was asigned to mine the second gem of chaos, she mined it and to her surprise an echidna was standing behind her, he was around 5 or so, "who're you little boy" ellie asked in her chinese accent, the little boy sounded more spunky than silvan "i'm knuck!", ellie was confused but happy as well, "i'm tired of being a spirit! I wanna leave the mine!" blurted the echidna, ellie was confused, he tugged on her hand pulling her to the elevator, "okay, but you have to come somewhere with me" said ellie who was still confused but she would ask questions later, after the elevator reached the surface they went to lilian's house and saw lilian and silvan, knuck knew a chaos emerald mobian when he saw one, he ran over and yelled "hi! Your a chaos emerald mobian, aren't you?!", "u-um y-yes...." he replied shyly, silvan wondered how he knew about chaos emerald mobians, "cool! I'm one too!" he yelled in a happy tone, "i'm happy to meet you..." said silvan, "come here knuck." said ellie, she wanted him to meet lilian, "hi knuck" said lilian "it's very nice to meet you", "miss lilian" said knuck, he paused and blushed "y-your pretty...", "why thank you" replied lilian, "anyway lilian, can you babysit him?" ellie asked "i need to get some stuff from the store.", "i'd be happy to" replied lilian, "thanks!" said ellie quickly as she ran out the door, lilian chuckled "well since ellie's getting food and stuff, want to have an adventure?", "yes!" they both yelled happily, hearing each other say the same thing they chuckled, so did lilian, "well okay" she chuckled. Chapter 3: The Imagined Adventure Silvan looked up at knuck and thought 'he's younger than me but he's pretty cool' and smiled, knuck smiled back, "come on boys, let's go outside!" said lilian very happily, they both happily followed into the backyard, silvan was happy to have another adventure with lilian, outside was scattered with saplings, shrubs and some toys, "let's start our adventure..." lilian said with a chuckle, she led them to a shrub and she crouched down as a cat passed by, "shh, it's the rare catasaurus blackin" she said with a whispered giggle then she gasped as knuck acted as if he was a t-rex "rar!" he shouted and scared off the cat and then he giggled, "and a tyranasaurus has appeared" lilian said while chuckling, silvan's gem shimmered in the light, "hey silv! Lili! I found something!" he yelled loudly and happily, then he asked "you guys like the nicknames i gave you?" as they walked over, they both nodded, knuck giggled at this, they then found a rare flower that was almost impossible to find where they lived, they kept adventuring until ellie came home, "so how did you handle them lilian?" ellie asked as she entered the house, "just fine" she giggled as she replied, ellie smiled as she heard this she then slammed the door, lilian smiled as she looked at her roommate, "it's your turn to pay the rent!" yelled lilian with a giggling tone, "alright, alright.." said ellie with a chuckle, 'ellie won't ever change' thought lilian then she smiled as knuck ran in and hugged ellie, at night they all were asleep except silvan and knuck, they were in the spare room, playing with a ouija board that they made out of wood, silvan yawned and said "let's go to bed now knuck..", knuck nodded and yawned also, "sleep on the bed i'll sleep on a blanket" silvan said as he set a blanket across the floor, knuck worried a tiny bit about silv sleeping on the ground, but they both fell asleep soundly Chapter 4: A Mysterious Orb, The Adventure Begins A big 'boom!' came from outside, it woke the kids up, they ran down stairs to see a glowing shine covering the whole backyard, silvan was terrified of this glow that covered the backyard, they went outside to see the glow was coming from the forest, ellie and lilian were asleep so they didn't bother to awaken them, they ventured into the forest and followed the glow, silvan and knuck followed the glow's light, silvan was still terrified, a scary figure ran near them. The figure ran to block silvan and knuck. His body was shaded by the shadows, he smiled evilly as he said "don't go any farther". Than he ran away leaving silvan terrified and knuck stunned. "silv, ignore him! He's just trying to scare us." said knuck trying to calm silvan down. It seamed to work as silvan followed while not saying anything. As they walked along they heard the snap of a twig. Next they heard the rustling of leaves, they started to know they weren't alone. Silvan and knuck became slower but carried on. Not Finished Category:WIP Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfic Category:Action